Flowers
by Kagome Weasley
Summary: Quando Eren decide roubar flores do jardim de alguém, ele não imaginava que esse alguém fosse se tornar sua salvação. Baseado em um AU que eu vi no tumblr: "Sometimes I steal flowers from your garden on my way to the cemetery." [Eremika Oneshot]


Ele sabia que existiam vários outros meios de se chegar ao objetivo que pretendia.

Ele sabia que existiam floriculturas e barracas de floristas que se concentravam principalmente em… Bem, _flores_. Ele sabia que existiam até aquelas flores – _meio esquisitas e um tanto mal cuidadas mas ainda sim_ – que cresciam em seu pseudo jardim. Ele sabia de tudo isso. Mas ele não estava disposto a deixar aquela bela visão lhe escapar quando optava por uma escolha diferente – _que tinha se tornado constante_ – uma visão que não lhe era proporcionada caso decidisse por uma das sugestões mais comuns – _ou que não fizesse com que ele parecesse um pervertido_ – pois também sabia que se arrependeria se assim o fizesse, a imagem _dela_ se fixava na mente dele todo o caminho até o local que visitava todos os domingos e era uma forma tão diferente e pura de beleza que acabava aliviando o peso dos ombros dele que geralmente eram absolutamente tudo menos isso, e as lágrimas que sempre desciam por seu rosto quando finalmente _finalmente_ chegava a seu destino não duravam muito tempo pois a imagem _dela_ aparecia logo em seguida como se fosse para relembrar a ele que _não, não chore porque ainda existe beleza no mundo._ E ele sempre a usaria como exemplo disso.

Hoje era domingo.

E Eren se encontrava mais uma vez traçando o caminho de sempre, dessa vez com mais outro propósito em mente. – _porque o primeiro e por muito tempo também único propósito de traçar tal caminho ainda persistia firme e forte e ele suspeitava que dessa forma sempre seria_ – E se deparou com o quanto já sabia de có as peculiaridades daquele caminho. O cheiro de pão fresco e café que sempre preenchiam seus sentidos quando virava a segunda rua a direita, os balões que as crianças seguravam – _hoje eram verdes_ – saindo do parque de diversões mais próximo, o acenar de cabeças de lojistas que já tinha se acostumado a ver ele passando por lá – _ele imaginava se ela também já havia notado_ – e finalmente a casa branca e de dois andares que acolhia não apenas o jardim mais bonito que ele já havia encontrado mas também a garota mais bonita que ele já havia visto. As vezes Eren imaginava que se ainda tivesse 10 anos teria comparado a garota a um anjo, seus 21 anos de idade não permitiam que tivesse esse tipo de pensamento _porque anjos são para sonhos e sonhos são para quando se está dormindo,_ então ele apenas os engolia e transformava em algo mais real.

Não viu quando se moveu mas no momento se encontrava logo em frente ao jardim da moça-anjo, olhou acusatoriamente para seus pés eles já sabiam o caminho sem precisar de comando direto do seu cérebro. Sem demorar-se mais, Eren pulou o pequeno portão branco e se viu cercado de tulipas e lírios, elas eram sempre as primeiras – _e ele percebia que se tivesse se limitado a tulipas ou lírios não teria se aprofundado mais no jardim e a encontrado_ – mas não eram as que ele sempre colhia. Continuou seu caminho sentindo os cheiros distintos de flores distintas se misturando em uma grande fragrância e tomando seu olfato lhe lembrando de música tocada em violinos e leite quente às 21:00 da noite.

Elas estavam perto ele podia sentir. Tanto as flores, quanto _ela._

A visão das gardênias encheu seus olhos e logo seu olfato foi envolvido também. O que tinha atraído Eren até aquele espaço um tanto quanto reservado do jardim fora o cheiro das ditas flores, trazia lembranças remotas de uma infância que ele nunca teria de volta, fazia com que ele se recordasse de palavras e sussurros e músicas todas proferidas ao pé seu ouvido em tons suaves e doces carregados de amor incondicional que ele dificilmente encontraria novamente, poderia arriscar dizer que _nunca_ encontraria novamente, sentiu os olhos começarem a pesar e balançou a cabeça espantando os pensamentos para longe porque as lágrimas tinham que ser guardadas para mais tarde. Para quando ele chegasse lá.

Agachou-se para colher as plantas e finalmente, _finalmente finalmente,_ levantou os olhos para que observasse a moça-anjo, a primeira vez que ele tinha ido até ali fora com o único propósito de colher as flores mas apenas o vislumbre de uma moça sentada no banco – _as pernas recolhidas até o abdômen os braços apoiados em cima dos joelhos e nas mãos um livro grosso e surrado que ele jurava pertencer a Edgar Allan Poe, os cabelos cujo brilho conseguia chegar até onde ele estava e os olhos, ah os olhos, puxados e de uma coloração escura que não era preto nem castanho escuro, nem cinza nem nada, eram de uma cor única e pareciam convidá-lo a se perder neles mas nada se comparava aos lábios, os lábios dela eram pequenos e inchados, rosados e perfeitos tinham o formato de um coração e faziam com que ele se perguntasse como eles ficariam se em contato com os dele_ – fez com que ele ficasse preso a essa rotina. No entanto quando os olhos de Eren – _verdes, as vezes azuis e até mesmo dourados e sedentos pela visão da garota que tinha se tornado sua paixão platônica (como se ainda estivesse na porcaria de um ensino fundamental)_ – se ergueram para encontrar com a figura dela ele suprimiu um grunhido, ela não estava ali, _ela não estava ali!_ Sentiu seu coração bater mais rápido porque a ideia de que ele poderia não vê-la em um daqueles domingos nunca lhe veio a mente _e droga porque essa ideia nunca tinha lhe vindo a mente era mais do que capaz que isso pudesse acontecer._ Engoliu em seco tentando se concentrar em colher as flores, _as flores Eren as flores!,_ e não nela, _nas flores! porque você está aqui pela-_

" **Aha! Então é você o responsável pela minha falta de gardênias… Eu sabia que não tinha sido negligência minha, eu sempre conto as sementes…"** Erengelou, não, Eren petrificou. Naquele momento ele jurou que se um feitiço de um daqueles filmes do Potter o tivessem atingido seria dessa forma, exatamente dessa forma, que ele se sentiria. O coração voltou a bater acelerado mas não pelo mesmo motivo de antes. **"Então sr. ladrão de flores, eu estou esperando uma resposta…"** Ele conseguia ouvir o sorriso na voz dela mas achou melhor decidir que era imaginação e não abusar _porque jesus ele estava roubando as flores dela, as flores!_

Quando ele se levantou _– ainda com o buquê de gardênias nas mãos –_ Eren perdeu o fôlego, e começou a suar frio. Ela era ainda mais bonita de tão perto, _mas tão longe_ , seus pensamentos não faziam jus ao que estava a frente dele, eram lixo comparado a realidade que era ela, os olhos eram ainda mais profundos do que ele sequer poderia imaginar e ele estava se perdendo no segundo que olhou para eles por isso resolveu mover o olhar para o cabelo que parecia ainda mais macio e era tão escuro, um tom de escuro que ele nunca tinha visto nada vida – assim como os olhos – e os lábios, benditos lábios que- Eren piscou resolveu baixar o olhar para as flores, porque a culpa era delas, porque a culpa era dele porque elas não eram _ela_ e ele não teria vontade de beijá-las. Trocou de perna desconfortavelmente e finalmente encontrou sua voz **"Eu… hmm… Só queria…"** sério Eren? **"Eu precisava das flores!"** _sério?_ Eren? Ele fechou os olhos amaldiçoando-se baixo e quando percebeu que ela continuva calada ele resolveu espiar, pelo canto dos olhos percebeu que ela tremia levemente e antes que pudesse pensar em mais alguma coisa ele _ouviu_ _,_ ela estava rindo e essa poderia ser a coisa mais melosa que ele um dia pode ter pensado mas eram sons de sinos, sons que eram reservados para quando se estava sonhando, sons que apenas um anjo produzira, sons que-

" **Ela deve ser especial."** Dessa vez Eren ergueu os olhos com um único sentimento em mente _dúvida._ Ela pareceu ler seu olhar e resolveu se explicar **"A garota pra quem você leva as flores, ela deve ser especial para fazer com que você resolva vir. roubar. as. minhas. gardênias. Digo isso porque eu tenho quase certeza que tem uma floricultura no final da rua."** E os sinos tocaram novamente quando ela terminou. Mas dessa vez não era no riso dela que Eren se concentrava, _a garota para quem ele leva as flores,_ ressoava em sua mente de novo e de novo e de novo, _a garota a garota a garota_ , ele apenas forçou que um sorriso saísse quando se permitiu pela primeira vez naquela conversa voltar seu olhar para os olhos dela. **"Não é… Não é bem assim…"** foi apenas o que ele conseguiu deixar escapar, como, como explicar que sim existia alguém mas que essa alguém estava muito acima de qualquer garota especial que poderia existir porque esse alguém tinha representado um milhão de coisas importantes para ele e esse alguém não existia mais. Eren não sentiu as lágrimas chegando e _droga ele tinha prometido que só choraria lá!_ Mas ele não tinha conversado com ninguém sobre como se sentia, ele não conversava com Armin, com Jean e com Connie sobre isso, ele não conversava com Sasha e com Historia e ele definitivamente não conversava com seu pai e era tudo tão complicado e tão difícil e injusto porque naquele dia faria 1 mês que ela tinha ido embora, que sua… mãe tinha partido e _ele. simplesmente. não. conversava. e. não. aceitava_ e todo mundo parecia estar seguindo em frente e el-

Sentiu um toque suave tocar-lhe o rosto onde as lágrimas marcavam, limpando-o, se importando, se importando com um estranho, _que estranho!_ O toque passou para seu ombro e ficou lá, esperando que ele se acalmasse _e as benditas gardênias agora estavam tocadas por suas benditas lágrimas._ Eren riu, um som agonizante que rasgava o ar e quebrava a magia do aroma que vinha das flores, ergueu os olhos pela segunda vez e se deparou com os dela também o encarando, o estudando, curiosa e… _solidária?_ Ele balançou a cabeça **"Rídiculo eu sei. Estou roubando flores para pôr em um túmulo, aposto que gostaria que elas tivessem um destino melhor mas bem…"** Ele ia dizer que dificilmente um destino melhor aconteceria quando ele estava envolvido, mas ela ainda permanecia calada, ainda o estudava com aqueles olhos que pareciam buracos negros, e ainda o tocava no ombro. Eren quis se bater, finalmente estava falando com ela e se comportava dessa forma – _seu eu de 10 anos provavelmente se comportaria melhor_ – mas ela não parecia estar ofendida, nem assustada, nem irritada com ele, ela parecia compreender. Ela o olhava de uma forma que nem Armin, nem Jean, nem Connie nem Sasha e nem Historia o olhavam, os olhares que ele recebia deles era de pena – _e ele não os culpava eram seus melhores amigos e se preocupavam ele não tinha remorso_ – mas o dela… Ela _entendia_. E ele simplesmente não sabia como sabia disso. Depois do que pareceu uma eternidade ela finalmente pareceu acordar de seu transe – fazendo com que ele acordasse do dele – e com um sorriso no rosto disse **"Eu amo as flores. Eu amo a capacidade que elas possuem de se infiltrar em qualquer situação, seja para parabenizar, para conquistar, para consolar…"** seus olhos se concentraram nele e sua mão ainda em seu ombro deu-lhe uma apertada leve **"E amo ainda mais o fato de que elas não perdem sua essência em nenhuma delas."** ela retirou a mão do ombro dele e agachou-se para colher mais algumas gardênias **"Não importa a situação, elas sempre continuarão."** Ela pegou a mão dele que não tinha as benditas gardênias e puxou levemente fazendo com que ele começasse a andar. E antes que ele pudesse perguntar aonde estavam indo ela lhe mandou mais um daqueles olhares entendedores e ele percebeu que _ela estava indo junto com ele ao cemitério e ela também levava gardênias._ Eren apertou sua mão na dela, entrelaçando seus dedos e fazendo questão que ela não fugisse dele tão cedo quando ela disse **"A propósito… Meu nome é Mikasa."** E Eren pensou que finalmente, _finalmente finalmente_ , tudo parecia começar a melhorar.

* * *

 **N/A** : Hey gente! Estou aqui novamente com mais uma fanfic Eremika pra vocês (eu não sei se alguém realmente le minhas coisas mas eu espero que sim). Como eu disse no sumário a ideia original dessa história não pertence a mim, e sim a um AU que eu vi no tumblr " "Sometimes I steal flowers from your garden on my way to the cemetery," Achei muito interessante e resolvi dar uma chance, eu sei que minha escrita não é lá essas coisas mas eu realmente espero que quem ler essa shot tenha gostado! Enfim, até logo! 3


End file.
